Five Things Percy Jackson Always Does
by percico-feels
Summary: There are five things Percy Jackson always does… at least most of the times. Sequel to "Five Things Nico di Angelo Usually Doesn't do". Slash. Short-fic.
1. Chapter I: Help

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing it.

* * *

**Five Things Percy Jackson Always Does**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

**Chapter I: Help**

Percy Jackson is always willing to help others. His friends, his family, his husband… it doesn't matter who. It's in his nature, he can't really help it. Whenever he sees someone needing anything, Percy always offers to help and of course sometimes he ends up prejudicing himself with this selfless behavior of his.

But there was one particular time that Percy did not help other; a time that he was the one receiving help.

When Percy found out his mom had a serious case of breast cancer, he almost lost his mind. His mom was everything to him. She had sacrificed her life countless times to protect him; she had lost years of her life living with Smelly Gabe just to keep Percy safe and she never complained about it. She was the most generous, kind human being Percy had ever met and it seemed so unfair that, after everything she went through, she got cancer as a reward.

If it wasn't for Nico supporting him, Percy would have been completely useless during his mother's treatment. It was Nico who spent innumerous nights awake with Percy during his breakdowns, comforting him even after long days at work. It was Nico who always tried to cheer Sally up by telling her the most ridiculous stories about the Underworld when Percy's mom got upset. And it was Nico who made sure that mother and son never lost their hopes, even on the worst part of the chemo.

Nico gave him support, love and reassurance. He gave Percy everything he needed, on the moment he most needed it. And he loved his husband for it. For being there for him, for never giving up of him or his mom and, most of all, for helping him without Percy even asking for it. Percy would never forget what Nico did for him and Sally that time, and he would make sure to show his gratitude on every opportunity he got.

In the end Sally got better, just as Nico always told them she would, and that was one the of the best moments of Percy's entire life.

* * *

Reviews?

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	2. Chapter II: Cook

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I', not getting any money by writing it.**

**A/N: Guuuuys, thanks a lot for all the amazing reviews. You're all so kind to me. Hope you like this one as well.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Cook**

Percy Jackson always cooks when he's at home and he really loves doing it. He learned how to cook with his mother and when he and Nico got married, he had to take charge of the kitchen, or they would end up dying of starvation. Nico couldn't cook to save his life, if he needed it. Percy didn't mind, though. Cooking was like a therapy to him; it made Percy forget all his problems and helped him relieve the stress of his hard days.

But there was one particular time that Percy's cooking skills were completely dismissed.

On their first anniversary when Percy got home after a tense day at work, Nico welcomed him with an amazing dinner already set for the two of them at their apartment. The food smelled deliciously and Percy's mouth watered just with the sigh of that gorgeous meal that waited them. All Percy's favorite foods were there and looked just incredible. He didn't even know how Nico had cooked all that food all by himself, but Percy couldn't deny he was impressed with it.

They had a marvelous dinner that night – the food was just as good as it looked – and one of the best, hottest nights of sex of their lives as dessert. But when curiosity took over and Percy asked how Nico managed to cook such an amazing dinner – if he couldn't even fry bacon without burning it – his husband gave him one of those cocky grins Percy loved so much.

"I never said I was the one who cooked it" he answered simply.

"Of course not. I should have known, shouldn't I?"the older demigod replied, chuckling.

But that detail, however, did not made his husband's act less meaningful to Percy. Not even one bit.

* * *

Reviews?

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


	3. Chapter III: Tease

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this.**

**A/N: And here comes another drabble. Hopefully it's not that bad. Thanks for reviewing, everyone, you're awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Tease**

Percy Jackson always liked to tease his friends all the time and about everything; he was quite the teaser. Their hair, something they had said, something that happened to them... Percy was an expert on finding reasons to joke and tease. It was something so frequent that, sometimes, it was hard to know if Percy was talking seriously or if he was just joking around again. Not even Nico escaped his husband's weird sense of humor!

But there was one occasion that Percy gave up completely about his teasing skills and talked damn serious.

When Jason and Piper's first child was born - a baby boy named Collin - and he and Nico paid the new family a visit, Percy was talking very serious when he suggested that he wanted to have kids too.

Of course, at that time, nobody noticed how honest he was being; everybody thought that was just another of his jokes. But after seeing how Percy took care of their 'nephew' - with so much love, that his green eyes seemed brighter than ever -, Nico realized how much his husband truly wanted to be a parent.

It took them a while to take this big step, though. Yes, Nico was sure Percy would be a great father, but he still had his doubts about himself. It took Percy a lot of effort - and patience - to convince his husband, but he succeeded in the end.

And that was how, at July 21st of their third year of marriage, Percy and Nico became parents of a beautiful and healthy baby girl. They named her Megan Sophia di Angelo and she was all they needed to complete their small family.

* * *

Reviews? :)

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	4. Chapter IV: Protect

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story. :)**

**N/A: Thanks everybody for reviewing/ following/ favoriting. You're awesome, really.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Protect**

Percy Jackson always protects the ones he loves. Not only the ones he loves, actually. He does usually risk his life to save people he doesn't even know, if they're in danger. Just like helping others, protecting is something his demigod instincts don't allow him to ignore; he's already acting when he realizes what's going on.

But Percy has to admit that, although he likes being able to help and protect who is dear to him, he also loves how Nico acts all protective towards him too.

The way Nico's eyes sparkles with anger whenever someone says rude things to him; the way Nico would growl and snap at anyone who disrespected him the slightest; The way Nico's arms would embrace him protectively every time he sensed his husband was in any kind of danger. It were just small acts, but it meant so much to the son of Poseidon, 'cause it was Nico's way of showing how much he cared. His husband was not a very sentimental person, Percy knew it too well, but he was not a cold hearted bastard as everyone thought he was either, he just had difficulty to express his feelings.

And that was why Percy never asked for any kind of public display of affection. He was satisfied with what he and Nico had. They shared a connection few couples shared; they took care of each other and their little girl. With Nico, he felt safe, protected… loved. And to Percy this meant way more than any sentimental cliché bullshit.

* * *

Reviews? Pretty please? ;)

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	5. Chapter V: Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story.**

**A/N: Another story ends and here I am, thanking every single one of you. Thanks for following, for reviewing and favoriting. This is the best fandom ever! xx**

* * *

**Charter V: Smile**

Percy Jackson is always smiling. Really, and this is not even a lie. Since he was a kid, he was always a cheerful, talkative and smiley child, even though they had no money and lived with that pig called Smelly Gabe.

But after all the shit he'd been through both wars; losing friends, Tartarus, facing monsters and more monsters, all the horror he saw on a battle field. After all that, Percy kind of lost the ability to smile easily for some time. He still tried to be that humorous person he had always been, but something changed inside of him, he just couldn't find reasons to smile anymore.

It was Nico who helped him and brought back the old Percy. The one that joked around about everything and never showed any kind of concern; the one that laughed at the most inappropriate moments and used to give a shit about Zeus' plans and stuff. Nico's constant presence and, later, his love fixed whatever damages those horrible wars had done on him. With Nico, Percy had reasons to smile again, 'cause with Nico he was truly happy again. And when Megan came, Percy had even more reasons to smile. Their little girl was like little bundle of joy and brought back a new light into their lives.

Of course, not everything was happy and perfect in their lives. They fought just like any other couple; they had problems and still had to deal with monsters and demigod issues, but they could get over all of that. They could get over anything because they loved each other and their love was so much stronger than any problem.

So when Percy lay at night, with their little girl soundly asleep between him and a sleeping Nico, the son of Poseidon couldn't help but smile, just like the old times. He wouldn't change a thing in his life. Not even a little bit.

_**~FINIS**_


End file.
